gojira57fandomcom-20200214-history
Kalamos
NOTE: A WIP Page..... "I did not believe it myself, but the Black Dragon that destroyed the ancient culture of the Iyoa region is real! They called it Kalamos, the Black Dragon of Wrath!" - An Iyoan Elder Dragon Researcher Kalamos '''is an Elder Dragon that first appeared in Monster Hunter: A New World. It is theorized to be connected to the Fatalis and its "Brethren". In fact, its appearance in the Iyoa Region was mistaken for the Fatalis at first, until the people of Iyoa realized it was a separate dragon altogether. It, along with its "Sisters", are said to be connected to another Elder Dragon in some way. Physiology A black elder dragon that has the structure of a Kushala Daora, but it's size is on par with Fatalis. It's head is sharp and pointed, and has three sets of backwards facing horns, red eyes, and a large, orange "third eye" on the top of the head. It's wings are large and resemble larger versions of a Fatalis'. It's tail is long and whip like. It's Teeth in the pointed mouth are sharp as are the talons. Ecological Information. Placement in the Foodchain It can be assumed by its teeth that it is a carnivore, but it is not known where it fits in a food chain of any sort. But it can presumably assert itself as apex predator rather easily. Behavior towards other Monsters It is not seen interacting with monsters very often, perhaps because they often flee from an area the moment they realize the Kalamos is about to make its approach. Even the fearsome Nergigante does not seem to stick around when the Kalamos makes its approach. Turf Wars None Tracks Tracks can be found in Wraithwood Marsh and all other areas in the Albon Region, and include: *Unnatural Black Scales *Deep Gashes *Burnt Corpses *Blighted Corpses *Scorched Earth Enough of these tracks must be found in order to unlock the quest that gives you the first quest that introduces the hunter to Kalamos. Then you must find a significantly higher number of these tracks within Wraithwood Marsh only in order to unlock the quest where you are specifically sent to go after Kalamos in Wraithwood Kingdom. Abilities It can breath a flamethrower breath of Blackish colored Flame, and spread explosive scales, similar to Teostra, But it may have other abilities...... Behavior It is an aggressive monster, even by elder dragon standards. It is especially hostile towards hunters. In Game info Rage and Tired States Rage Mode When Enraged, it's Third eye will open, and orange trails will come out of it when Kalamos moves, and it's normal eyes will glow a bright red. It will huff black smoke from it's mouth as well. Tired State Being an Elder Dragon, it cannot be fatigued. Cutscenes Encounter with the Black Dragon of Wrath *Area: Wraithwood Marsh *Quest: A Shadow in the Fog *Monster(s): '''Kalamos, Nergigante Synopsis The Hunter enters the Wraithwood Marsh, investigating the reports of a Nergigante that was sighted there actually fleeing for its life from something, a behavior that is not in character for the eater of elder dragons. He/She suddenly finds a Nergigante heading towards them. The Hunter prepares to fight, but the Nergigante limps past the hunter, as if desperate to get as far away from something as possible. Suddenly, an unnatural black fog occurs, and the Nergigante looks around, and roars in a way that seems almost like it is roaring in terror, knowing that whatever it was that wounded it so heavily has come to finish the job. The Hunter hears a loud, scream like roar, almost like a scream of a banshee, coming from the skies, and the sky darkens as huge wings block out the light of the sky, and a large dragon descends on the Nergigante, pinning it as it tries in vain to get away. The Nergigante is at the mercy of the black dragon, its teeth clenched to the extinction dragon's neck. The black dragon quickly twists the Nergigante's neck to the side, killing it as the neck is snapped. The hunter steps back slowly, but steps on a twig, which make a loud snap. The Dragon turns its head to the hunter, and steps closer before making its terrifying roar (At this time, a text appears labeling the monster as "???")! The battle for the hunter's life begins now. The Destroyer of Wraithwood Kingdom TBA Breakable Parts *Head x2 (Broken then scarred) *Chest x1 (Wounded) *Wings x2 (Once each) Theme(s) First Encounter: Battle Theme Phase 1 Battle Theme Phase 2 Related Pages *Carves *Equipment *Gallery *Ecology Fan Fiction Appearances TBA Notes and trivia *In Wraithwood Marsh and Wraithwood Kingdom, the areas will be shrouded in a thick, unnatural black fog/mist when Kalamos is present in the area. *When enraged, it's normal eyes will glow orange, and it's "Third Eye" Will Glow Brighter, and orange trails will come from the third eye as the dragon moves. It will remain enraged until it is killed. *It can be carved 6 times on the body, 4 times on the head and 2 times on the tail. The Hunter(s) have a full 2 minutes to carve the Kalamos' body. *When its head is broken the first time, it will have a scar on its right eye. The second time, its left eye will be gouged out. Trivial Notes *It is MC Goji the Wolf's favorite "True Elder Dragon" he has done so far..... *Originally Inspired by The Black Dragon Kalameet from Dark Souls, it is planned to have a bit of Maleficent's Dragon Form from Sleeping Beauty mixed in while it is being revamped. *As of November 21, 2018, MC Goji the Wolf has confirmed that Kalamos in Monster Hunter: A New World is a Female Elder Dragon. Category:Monster Hunter: A New World Related Category:Monster Hunter: A New World Monsters (FG) Category:Elder Dragons